


A hard decision

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has thought about it a lot, but now, thanks to an accidental click; he is decided to tell Dean how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard decision

**Author's Note:**

> First Destiel fanfic!

Castiel had decided something: He was gonna tell Dean how he felt about him. He had thought about it thousands of times before, but now that Sam had taught him how to use a computer, he had gotten bored in the motel room the Winchesters paid for him to spend his time and decided to look for the Supernatural books he had once heard about. And while reading and checking, taken by curiosity, he had found something totally unexpected. He had accidentally clicked in a page about something called "Destiel". He had also read the introduction that explained what it was, a relationship between two fictional characters, that weren't fictional at all; and gotten flustered by it. Castiel had always secretly wished there was something more than a friendship between Dean and him, but he had told himself that it was impossible because Dean was obviously straight. Regardless it was possible or not, he kept reading the story, not having the slightest idea of what it was gonna cause. When he was finished, he took a cold shower to eliminate his arousal, and while the water was falling to his body, letting his muscles and mind relax, he made his decision.  

 

* * *

 

Dean was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. His thoughts were very far away, in his childhood. Images of mom’s smile and the sound of his father’s laugh while they were dancing in the kitchen appeared in his mind.

Then, the flutter of wings returned him to his much hated reality.

“My apologies for appearing so suddenly, but I have to tell you something.” The blue eyed angel said in that incredibly low voice that always made Dean shudder.

“It’s good, Cas. What’s going on?” Dean asked, standing up with a worried look in his face.

“I just wanted to tell you that…”  Right before the angel could say the last three words all his confidence faded away, just like his voice.

“What?” Dean furrowed his brow at him in confusion. He was used to the angel acting weird, but that was beyond the limit. “What the hell is wrong with him?” Dean thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was looking at him, eyes narrowed. Castiel peered his face intently, at first he was looking for any sign of the hunter’s feelings toward him (even though he already knew Dean knew very well how to hide his emotions), but then he was just admiring him, forgetting all of his doubts and remembering what he was gonna tell him and why. He took a step closer to Dean when he finally gathered all his confidence again and told himself that if he didn’t tell him right in that moment, he would never be able to say it.

“Dean Winchester, I love you.” Castiel sputtered out, thanking his father for being able to say the words without stuttering.

He craved and dreaded to see Dean’s reaction. As time passed, his fear increased. He wondered if he had made a mistake. “What if he didn’t feel the same? What if he laughed at him? Or worse, what if he decided he couldn’t be comfortable around him anymore and asked him to go?” All of this thoughts ran through his mind while he was waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he had just heard, Cas loved him? Could that even be real? A voice inside his head told him that it wasn’t possible, that angels couldn’t feel anything, let alone love. But the other part of him (the one that loved the angel and wanted to be with him forever) told him it was obvious, that he had risked EVERYTHING for him, he even had revealed from heaven and given his back to his family to save him. That the once fallen angel standing in front of him was neither joking, nor confused. That Castiel truly loved him, just like he loved him. And he wanted all of that to be true, he wanted it more than anything. That's why he had to make a decision.

He slowly closed the gap between them, which wasn’t nearly as broad as he thought. And just like that he was softly brushing Castiel’s lips with his.  

 

* * *

 

 

When Castiel felt like he was about to explode, he saw Dean getting closer. Before he could process what was happening, Dean’s lips were on his and all his thoughts vanished. At first his mind went blank and he had no idea of what to do, but he recovered rapidly and kissed him back, placing his hands on the back of the hunter’s neck. He closed his eyes as he let a little gasp escape from his mouth. It hadn’t been that bad of a decision after all. 


End file.
